NARUTO SARUTOBI PUTRA SANG HOKAGE
by Akira Ryu Kaze
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto di kirim ke masa lalu dan menjadi putra Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage. Temui Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage. Time Travel Naruto. Pairing mungkin Naruto/Tsunade. Silakan membaca untuk tahu lebih banyak.
1. Perjalanan Waktu dan Identitas Baru

**NARUTO SARUTOBI PUTRA SANG HOKAGE**

 **Chapter 1 : Perjalanan Waktu dan Identitas Baru**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Ini adalah versi Bahasa Indonesia dari fanfiction kedua saya Naruto Sarutobi The Hokage's Son, semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk dengan adanya alur cerita yang tak jelas dan tata bahasa yang buruk.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan beberapa kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya belum ditentukan dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Putra Sang Hokage" : Orang berkata

 _'Putra Sang Hokage'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Putra Sang Hokage"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Putra Sang Hokage'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sudah sekitar dua tahun perang besar dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir walaupun dengan korban yang banyak dari pihak aliansi shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sang pahlawan perang ini berhasil menyegel Juubi kedalam dirinya, meskipun untuk melakukan hal itu dia sampai harus kehilangan lengan kanannya. Namun Naruto kemudian dibuatkan lengan buatan dari sel Shodaime Hokage oleh Tsunade Senju.

Kini perdamaian telah tercipta di negara elemental, sebab kelima negara besar telah sepakat melanjutkan aliansi agar perdamaian terus berlangsung. Semua negara dan desa tersembunyi baik besar maupun kecil telah berhasil membangun kembali negara dan desa mereka.

Walau perdamaian di negara elemental telah dicapai, namun ada satu perdamaian yang belum didapat yaitu perdamaian Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze dengan dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat ini sang pahlawan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan semua teman-temannya.

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Saat ini Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sedang duduk diatas kepala patung Yondaime Hokage, ketika seorang jonin berambut perak dan memakai topeng muncul di belakangnya dan berkata "Rupanya kau ada disini, Naruto!"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Naruto telah mengetahui siapa orang yang baru datang ini, sehingga ia langsung berucap "Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

Jonin yang baru datang dan ternyata Kakashi Hatake itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, sambil berkata "Kau diminta Stunade-sama menghadap, Naruto". Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kakashi kembali berkata "Kau harus mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Aku yakin Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tidak ingin kau terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri, mereka pasti ingin kau kembali ceria seperti ketika mereka masih hidup"

Mendengar kata-kata sang guru, Naruto hanya tersenyum walaupun jelas sekali senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Setelah hening sejenak pemuda berjubah merah ini kemudian berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Naruto" ucap Kakashi mulai melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum melangkah jauh dia masih sempat berkata "Jangan membuat Tsunade-sama menunggu, Naruto"

Setelah sang guru menghilang, Naruto juga pergi dengan kilatan cahaya kuning hiraishin no jutsu.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Kantor xxx**

Tiba di kantor Hokage dengan kilatan cahaya kuning, Naruto disambut dengan ekspresi serius oleh sang Godaime. Hal ini membuat sang pertapa katak saat ini tidak berani langsung memanggilnya nenek seperti biasanya.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Aku ada misi khusus untukmu" ucap Tsunade setelah memperhatikan sang shinobi untuk beberapa saat.

"Misi khusus apa? Kemana aku harus pergi, Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto lebih serius, setelah melihat sang Hokage begitu seriusnya.

"Misimu adalah menyerahkan gulungan ini kepada orang yang pertama kau temui, dan kau hanya boleh memberi tahu orang ini saja mengenai siapa dirimu! Kau mengerti, Naruto?" terang Tsunade sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau dengan tanda segel darah untuk membukanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kemana aku harus mengantarkannya, Hokage-sama" tanya Naruto yang belum mendengar sang Hokage menyebutkan kemana dia harus pergi.

"Berdirilah di tengah lingkaran itu dan berikan aku sedikit chakra bijuumu, Naruto!" perintah Tsunade sambil menunjuk lingkaran yang dibuat ditengah ruangan itu. Setelah berdiri tepat ditengah lingkaran itu dan tubuh Tsunade telah terbungkus oleh jubah chakra bijuu, sang Godaime lalu melakukan serangkaian segel tangan yang sangat banyak sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Begitu sang Godaime memulai serangkaian segel tangan itu, disekeliling lingkaran itu muncul serangkaian segel yang sangat rumit. degitu semua segel tangan Tsunade berakhir tubuh kedua orang itu terbungkus cahaya putih dan ketika cahaya putih itu sirna, Naruto dan Tsunade ikut lenyap dari kantor Hokage.

 **...**

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Kantor xxx**

Malam telah cukup larut namun Sandaime Hokage masih terlihat sibuk menyelesaikan dokumen pekerjaannya. Ketika tiba-tiba waktu seolah berhenti dan di lantai dihadapan sang Hokage muncul serangkaian segel yang semakin lama semakin sempurna, hal ini membuat sang Hokage tegang dan segera mempersiapkan diri dari suatu serangan. Bagitu segel dilantai sempurna terlihat pancaran cahaya putih, dan begitu cahaya putih menghilang tampaklah seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Orang ini mengenakan jubah merah dengan hitai-ate Konohagakure.

Melihat keadaan orang yang baru tiba itu sempoyongan dan tidak mungkin melakukan penyerangan terhadap dirinya, Hiruzen Sarutobi segera membantu orang ini untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

Begitu keadaan orang berjubah merah itu tampak lebih baik, Hiruzen Sarutobi kemudian bertanya "Siapa kau, anak muda? Kau memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Konohagakure, tapi aku tidak mengenalimu sebagai salah satu shinobi desa Konoha"

Setelah berhasil tenang dari keterkejutannya bertemu dengan Sandaime Hokage yang jauh lebih muda dari yang bisa diingatnya, orang yang baru datang ini kemudian menjawab "Aku Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk menyerahkan gulungan ini kepada orang pertama yang kutemui, itu berarti padamu, Sandaime-sama"

Ketika menerima gulungan hijau yang disodorkan Naruto, terlihat keraguan diwajah sang Hokage untuk membukanya. Melihat hal ini Naruto kembali berkata "Tak usah khawatir, Hokage-sama. Gulungan itu bukan suatu jebakan, gulungan itu dari muridmu Tsunade Senju sang Godaime Hokage"

Keterkejutan jelas terlihat diwajah Hiruzen Sarutobi ketika mendengar Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage, namun setelah menguasai rasa terkejutnya dan melihat kesungguhan orang yang ada di hadapannya, sang Sandaime Hokage akhirnya membuka gulungan itu dengan meneteskan sedikit darah pada segel gulungan itu kemudian mulai membacanya.

 _ **Buat Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi Sang Sandaime Hokage**_

 _Jika Sensei bisa membaca gulungan ini berarti aku telah berhasil mengirim anak muda yang ada dihadapanmu dari masa depan dengan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri,_ _Sarutobi-sensei._

 _Anak muda ini bernama Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze putra, dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto adalah murid dari Jiraiya dan merupakan pahlawan perang besar dunia shinobi keempat, dia juga seorang jinchuriki dari Juubi sehingga dia memilki beberapa kekei genkai, dan yang paling penting dia adalah ninja terkuat diseluruh negara elemental serta sudah kuanggap seperti putraku sendiri._

 _Seandainya hidupku masih panjang aku akan menjaganya sendiri. Aku mohon agar kau menjaga dia seperti Sensei menjaga anak Sensei sendiri._ _Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiannya, dia telah banyak berkorban demi semua orang di seluruh negara shinibi. Dia_ _telah terlalu banyak menderita dan kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya demi desa dan dunia shinobi ini, mengirimnya ke masa lalu mungkin akan mencegah agar dia tidak kehilangan dirinya sendiri, Sarutobi-sensei._

 _Aku mohon agar Sensei merahasiakan asal-usul asli Naruto demi keselamatannya dan memusnahkan gulungan ini begitu Sensei selesai membacanya._ _Semua pertanyaanmu selanjutnya akan dijawab oleh Naruto sendiri._

 _Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan, Sensei. Dan sekarang kuserahkan Naruto dalam pengawasanmu, Sarutobi-sensei._

 _ **Dari Muridmu, Tsunade Senju Sang Godaime Hokage**_

Baru saja Hiruzen Sarutobi selesai membaca gulungan itu, pintu ruangan Hokage itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berkimono ungu dilengkapi haori putih. Wanita ini berambut coklat yang buat kuncir ekor kuda, sambil menutup pintu wanita ini langsung berkata "Apa yang yang membuatmu begitu lama, Hiruzen-kun?"

"Hei. Siapa kau ini, anak muda?" tanya wanita ini begitu ia melihat sang Sandaime Hokage tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Begitu si wanita berpakaian ungu tiba disampingnya, Hiruzen segera menyodorkan gulungan hijau yang masih dipegangnya sambil berkata "Bacalah, Biwako-chan"

Wanita berpakaian ungu yang ternyata Biwako Sarutobi, istri sang Hokage itu segera menerima gulungan yang diberikan sang suami. Walaupun ada rasa heran karena anak muda yang ada dihadapan suaminya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Biwako segera membuka gulungan hijau itu dan membacanya.

"Jadi dia adalah...?" tanya istri sang Hokage masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca, sambil memandangi silih berganti antara Naruto dan gulungan hijau yang masih berada ditangannya.

"Itu benar, Biwako-chan. Jadi apa pendapatmu?" jawab sang Samdaime meyakinkan istrinya sekaligus meminta pendapatnya tentang permintaan Tsunade pada gulungan di tangannya.

Setelah sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan sang suami, Biwako kemudian berkata "Jika Tsunade-chan sampai melakukan semua ini, berarti Naruto-kun adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya". Terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian wanita berpakaian ungu ini melanjutkan pendapatnya "Lagi pula jika Naruto-kun telah mengalami begitu banyak penderitaan, bukankah ini saatnya dia hidup bahagia, Hiruzen-kun?"

"Kau benar, Biwako-chan. Tapi penduduk desa tidak akan menerima begitu saja seseorang untuk bergabung dengan desa" ucap Hiruzen sambil berpikir tentang langkah selanjutnya tentang Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam seolah menyerahkan semua keputusan pada mereka, membuat Biwako mengusulkan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan baik oleh Naruto maupun oleh sang Hokage. "Bukankah Tsunade-chan ingin kita menjaganya seperti anak kita sendiri?. Sebaiknya kita perkenalkan dia sebagai putra kita pada dewan penasehat dan penduduk desa, Hiruzen-kun"

Mendengar usulan sang istri Hokage membuat Naruto terkejut, dia menyangka Hiruzen Sarutobi akan murka dengan usulan gila seperti itu. Namun Naruto dibuat terpana ketika sang Sandaime berkata "Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Biwako-chan!". Sang Sandaime kemudian menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu berkata "Kau adalah putra Yondaime Hokage, bagaimana menurutmu jika menjadi putra Hokage yang lain, Naruto-kun?"

"Jika ini memang di masa lalu, aku akan mencoba mengubah masa depan yang menyedihkan itu dan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Menjadi Naruto Sarutibi bukanlah hal yang buruk sebagai bayarannya, Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto yang sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan dimana sekarang dia berada. Tapi kemudian dia bertanya "Tapi bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan jika orang-orang bertanya tentang keberadaanku selama ini, Hiruzen-sama, Biwako-sama?"

"Itu mudah saja Naruto-kun, kita akan mengatakan selama ini kau mempersiapkan diri dan berlatih di desa kelahiranku hingga saatnya kau siap dan Konoha membutuhkanmu. Dan ingat Naruto-kun, kau akan menyesal jika tidak mulai memanggil kami Tou-san dan Ka-san" ucap Biwako memberi solusi sekaligus ancaman bagi sang pemuda pirang.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus, Biwako-chan. Oya berapa usiamu sekarang, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan tersenyum senang akan kejeniusan istrinya.

"Sembilan belas tahun, Hokage-sam... Maksudku Tou-san, Ka-san" jawab Naruto merasa takut setelah di pelototi oleh Biwako ketika salah berbicara tadi.

"Sembilan belas tahun, berarti itu masa perang dunia shinobi pertama dan waktu itu aku masih bertugas di barisan depan. Kita bisa mengatakan ide pelatihanmu ini dibuat oleh Hashirama-sensei, tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bahwa ini adalah palsu. Lagi pula Hashirama-sensei dan Tobirama-sensei sudah tidak ada untuk di tanyai, Naruto-kun" ucap sang Hokage menambahkan rencana.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Coba kau terangkan tentang kemampuan ninjamu, Naruto-kun. Karena menurut Tsunade-chan, kau memiliki kekei genkai dan juga seorang jinchuriki" tanya sang Hokage penasaran tentang kemampuan putranya ini. Jika benar dia begitu hebat berarti musuh-musuh Konoha akan sangat terkejut nantinya.

"Pertama aku adalah jinchuriki dari Juubi dan bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan sempurna dan karena keadaanku ini aku bisa membangkitkan ' **Tengan** ', yaitu doujutsu yang memiliki kemampuan gabungan Rinnegan, Sharingan dan Byakugan". Berhenti sejenak, Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan doujutsunya dimana matanya berubah warna menjadi perak dengan motif riak seperti Rinnegan dan memiliki sembilan tomoe seperti Sharingan serta motif seperti bintang segi enam pada bagian tengahnya.

Setelah melihat sang Hokage dan istrinya hanya terdiam, Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan doujutsunya dan melanjutkan keterangannya. "Dengan doujutsu ini aku memiliki semua elemen cbakra dengan kontrol yang baik. Aku juga telah menguasai teknik pertapa, Tou-san, Ka-san"

Mendengar kemampuan putra barunya ini, Hiruzen tertawa dan berkata "Luar biasa! Aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. Kami-sama mengirimmu di saat yang tepat, Naruto-kun. Saat Konoha sedang berperang dan terdesak oleh keempat desa lainnya"

"Perang melawan keempat desa besar lainnya! Apa maksudnya itu, Tou-san?" tanya Naruto yang belum mengerti keadaan Konoha pada masa ini.

Maklum akan ketidaktahuan Naruto tentang perang ini, sang Hokage kemudian menceritakan bahwa sekarang sedang terjadi perang besar dunia shinobi kedua. Dimana Konohagakure telah terlibat perang dengan Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure dan beberapa desa kecil lainnya, ia juga bercerita bagaimana Tobirama Senju sang Nidaime Hokage telah tewas dalam perang ini.

"Jadi begitu rupanya!" gumam Naruto. 'Mungkin dengan adanya aku disini, kali ini keadaan akan berbeda dan masa depan juga akan berubah' pikirnya teringat pelajaran tentang sejarah Konohagakure dan dunia ninja.

Karena malam yang semakin larut dan sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu di diskusikan, istri sang Hokage berkata "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Pasti Asuka dan Asira akan senang dengan kedatangan kakak mereka, Naruto-kun"

Mendengar nama Asuka dan Asira tapi tidak mendengar nama Asuma disebutkan membuat Naruto merasa agak heran. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum mengingat kenangan dengan salah satu gurunya itu sehingga membuat Hiruzen bertanya "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran dan berpikir mungkin putra kalian Asuma Sarutobi belum lahir, dulu Asuma adalah salah guruku. Tapi siapa itu Asuka dan Asira, Tou-san, Ka-san?" jawab Naruto.

"Kau kenal Asuma tapi tidak kenal kedua kakaknya Asuka dan Asira? ini aneh" kemudian Biwako menjelaskan bahwa Asuka dan Asira adalah kakak dari Asuma Sarutobi yang mungkin akan lahir kemudian.

Setelah Biwako menyelesaikan penjelasannya, kedua Sarutobi dan putra angkat mereka meninggalkan kantor Hokage itu. Mereka membuat para penjaga dan para ANBU yang tersembunyi merasa heran bagaimana mungkin seorang yang asing bisa melewati penjagaan mereka dan memasuki kantor Hokage. Yang paling mengherankan lagi sang Hokage dan istrinya terlihat begitu akrab dengan orang asing ini, bahkan mereka terkadang tertawa dalam percakapan mereka.

"Sepertinya desa ini damai dan penduduk cukup gembira, seolah kita tidak sedang berperang dengan keempat desa lainnya, Tou-san, Ka-san?" tanya Naruto setelah mengamati keadaan desa yang masih ramai walau malam sudah agak larut itu.

Biwako segera berkata "Dari kelima desa tersembunyi di lima negara besar, Konoha adalah desa terkuat. Pertahanan desa dan kekuatan ninja kita adalah yang terbaik di seluruh negara elemental, Sochi"

Ketika melewati kedai barbeque, Naruto melihat keadaan yang lebih ramai lagi sehingga ia bertanya "Acara apa ini? Sepertinya meriah sekali"

"Ooo itu. Sakumo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade serta beberapa tim jonin baru pulang dari misi yang sukses, sepertinya mereka sedang merayakannya" jawab sang Hokasge menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berteriak "Hei, Sarutobi-sensei. Bergabunglah dengan kami". Ketika mereka memperhatikan kumpukan orang itu, mereka mengenali siapa yang telah berteriak. Dia adalah seorang jonin berambut putih yang tidak lain dari Jiraiya.

Di bagian depan kedai barbeque terdapat banyak orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja besar. Dari pakaiannya jelas sekali kalau mereka adalah para ninja atau jonin Konoha seperti Sakumo Hatake, Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade. Bahkan ikut hadir diantara mereka rival dan teman satu tim sang Sandaime Hokage Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane.

"Cobalah sopan sedikit pada Sensei kita, Jiraiya-baka. Mari bergabung dengan kami Sarutobi-sensei, Biwako-sama" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain dari Tsunade Senju sambil meninju kepala Jiraiya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan" jawasb Biwako tersenyum dengan kelakuan kedua murid suaminya itu.

Melihat kedua suami istri itu bersama seorang pemuda dan tampak akrab serta gembira dengan kehadiran pemuda itu membuat semua bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini.

"Siapa pemuda yang bersama kalian itu, Sensei?" terdengar pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang tidak lain dari Orochimaru.

Sepertinya semua yang hadir harus berterima kasih pada Orochimaru, karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang dipikirkan semua orang saat itu.

Setelah menarik napas yang dalam, sang Hokage lalu berkata. "Sebenarnya kami akan memperkenalkannya besok, tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa karena kalian telah melihatnya. Perkenalkan ini adalah Naruto Sarutobi, putra sulung kami yang baru saja datang dari latuhannya yang cukup lama"

Ketika sang ayah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang itu sambil berkata "Senang bisa pulang dan bertemu kalian semua". Ketika Tsunade memandanginya, Naruto mengedipkan matanya membuat gadis cantik ini tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya

Perkataan sang Hokage tadi membuat semua yang berada disitu kecuali Naruto dan Biwako sangat terkejut. ketika ketiga orang Sarutobi itu pamitan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab bahkan mereka baru bisa menguasai diri ketika sang Hokage dan keluarganya telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa kalian mendengar yang aku dengar? Apakah dia tadi mengatakan putranya?" terdengar ucapan Jiraiya pada kedua teman setimnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Jiraiya" jawab Tsunade, dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah dia dengar.

Semua orang itu kini merasa seperti tidak mengenal lagi sang Sandaime Hokage. Bagi kedua rekan satu tim sang Hokage, mereka merasa di khianati dan berpikir ' _Bagaimana mungkin Hiruzen menyembunyikan perkara besar seperti ini dari kita_ '.

Bagi ketiga murid sang Hokage mereka merasa kecewa. ' _Apakah selama ini Sensei tidak mempercayai kita?_ ' pikir ketiga orang ini.

Sedangkan bagi rival sang Hokage ini adalah suatu tamparan keras yang menyakitkan. ' _Seberapa banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan, Hiruzen?_ ' pikir Danzo.

Begitulah malam itu berita tentang putra sang Hokage tersebar dengan cepat, dan banyak yang tidak bisa tidur malam itu terutama para ketua klan. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang kemampuan putra sang Hokasge ini, apakah dia sehebat ayahnya? atau mungkin lebih hebat lagi?.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, ini adalah chapter pertama dari Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage. Saya harap saya mengerjakanya dengan cukup baik. Kritik dan saran selalu di terima. Jadi harap beri review.**

 **Fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping sehingga flames dan penghinaan atau caci-maki tidak akan berpengaruh apa- apa.**

 **Ja...**


	2. Keluarga Baru dan Pertemuan

**NARUTO SARUTOBI PUTRA SANG HOKAGE**

 **Chapter 2 : Keluarga Baru dan Pertemuan**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua pereview untuk reviewnya. Juga terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menempatkan saya atau cerita ini untuk favorit mereka, dan juga semua yang mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan beberapa kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya sekarang belum ada dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Putra Sang Hokage" : Orang berkata

 _'Putra Sang Hokage'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Putra Sang Hokage"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Putra Sang Hokage'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxx Kediaman Sarutobi xxx**

Pagi tiba sangat cepat bagi Naruto Sarutobi, si pemuda pirang telah bangun sebelum anggota keluarga yang lain terbangun. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu bagi keluarga barunya ini, sehingga tidak heran jika setelah cuci muka dan menyegarkan diri dia mulai sibuk di ruang dapur.

Ingat perkenalannya dengan Asuka Sarutobi gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar empat tahun dan Asira Sarutobi yang berusia sekitar dua tahun membuat Naruto tersenyum. Tadi malam kedua Sarutobi kecil itu sangat senang dengan kehadiran seorang kakak. Bahkan tadi malam mereka bagaikan gula dengan semut selalu berada di dekat sang kakak, bahkan mereka sampai tertidur dikamar Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka kau juga pandai memasak, Naruto-kun" terdengar suara Biwako yang melangkah memasuki dapur dan melihat putranya sedang bekerja dengan sangat lincah seolah koki profesional.

"Hanya sekedar hobi saja, Ka-san" jawab Naruto sambil menyelesaikan masakannya yang terakhir dan menatanya di meja ruang makan yang berada disebelah dapur. Saat itulah Hiruzen memasuki ruang makan dan melihat semua masakan itu, lalu sang Hokage berkata "Apa kau masak semua ini untuk merayakan kedatangan Naruto-kun, Biwako-chan?"

"Bukan aku tapi Naruto-kun yang memasak semua ini, Hiruzen-kun" jawab sang istri tersenyum bangga dengan kemampuan putra barunya ini.

"Horee.. Aniki yang masak!" terdengar teriakan si kecil Asira berlari masuk ruang makan. "Wah.. Aniki hebat, pasti enak!" terdengar ucapan gadis kecil berambut coklat dibelakang Asuma. Kedua Sarutobi kecil ini langsung menyapa sang kakak "Selamat pagi, Aniki" sambil memeluk kaki Naruto.

'Wah gawat sepertinya Naruto-kun telah mengambil perhatian semuanya, bahkan aku diabaikan mereka hihihi.. Tapi aku agak kasihan padanya, rencana apa saja ya yang telah dibuat Biwako-chan. Pasti sudah sampai ke perjodohan segala' pikir sang Hokage ketika melihat sang istri begitu memperhatikan Naruto dan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil langsung menyapa kakak mereka, bukan dia sang ayah.

"Selamat pagi, Tou-san" sapa Naruto kepada sang ayah sambil tersenyum ketika kedua adiknya mulai menariknya ke meja makan.

Begitulah interaksi keluarga paling bahagia di Konoha ini. Selama sarapan itu kedua Sarutobi kecil tak henti-hentinya bertanya ini dan itu kepada Naruto, sehingga membuat Hiruzen dan istrinya menertawakannya. Bahkan mereka merengek untuk ditemani jalan-jalan oleh sang kakak, mereka sepertinya tidak mau menerima alasan kalau Naruto akan ikut pertemuan dewan desa yang menurut perkiraan Hiruzen dan Naruto pasti akan segera diadakan.

Akhirnya semua senang ketika Biwako mengatakan akan ikut dengan Naruto menemani Asuka dan Asira jalan-jalan, sehingga jika memang ada pertemuan itu Naruto bisa langsung pergi. Memperhatikan keluarganya, khususnya putra barunya ini Biwako jadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri _'Para istri ketua klan itu selalu bicara membanggakan anak-anak mereka, lihat saja ketika mereka mengetahui tentang_ _putraku dan_ _melihat kehebatannya kukuku..'_.

 **xxx Jalanan Konoha xxx**

Kabar tentang kedatangan putra sang Hokage sepertinya telah menyebar dan diketahui hampir semua penduduk desa. Buktinya ketika sang Sandaime berjalan menuju menara Hokage tempat kantornya berada, semua orang memperhatikannya seolah-olah ingin mencari kebenaran kabar itu dari ekspresi sang pimpinan desa. Banyak orang yang berpikir mungkin kabar itu benar ketika melihat senyuman gembira diwajah sang Hokage.

Sepanjang perjalanan santai menuju kantornya, banyak orang yang menyapa dan mengharap kebaikan untuk sang Hokage karena selama ini sang Sandaime terlihat agak tertekan, mungkin oleh beban pekerjaannya.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Kantor xxx**

Begitu pimpinan Konoha ini sampai di gedung Hokage, tampak semua petugas sudah datang, bahkan para anggota dewan desa sudah mulai berkumpul disana. Tanpa merasa bersalah sang Hokage memasuki bangunan oranye itu dan langsung menuju ruangan kantornya untuk mulai bekerja.

Ketika Hiruzen sedang berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaanya dan menikmati menghisap pipanya, saat itulah kedua teman satu timnya datang menghadap. Mereka berdua adalah Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane yang sekarang juga menjadi penasehat sang Hokage.

"Ada apa, Homura, Koharu?" tanya sang Hokage walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak keperluan kedua temannya ini.

"Seluruh anggota dewan dan pengurus desa telah berkumpul untuk mengadakan pertemuan, Hokage-sama. Jadi kami harap anda bisa ikut hadir" jawab Homura menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana, Homura" jawab sang Hokage setelah menghisap pipa kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan kesana. Jangan terlalu lama, Hokage-sama" ucap Koharu. Kemudian dia dan Homura segera meninggalkan ruangan kantor Hokage itu. _'Dasar Hiruzen dia masih pura-pura juga'_ pikir kedua orang ini keasal.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Pertemuan xxx**

Saat sang Sandaime Hokage memasuki ruangan pertemuan dia melihat telah hadir kedua teman satu timnya Homura dan Koharu serta saingan abadinya Shimura Danzo, para anggota dewan ninja yang terdiri dari para ketua klan, komandan tiap divisi ninja termasuk ketiga murid sang Hokage, bahkan para dewan sipil yang terdiri dari para pengusaha yang biasanya jarang datang kini juga hadir.

Melihat kehadiran mereka semua membuat Hiruzen menyeringai dan berkata "Rupanya sekarang tingkat kehadiran sudah meningkat seratus persen ya..", perkataan itu membuat semua dewan sipil tertunduk malu sedangkan anggota dewan ninja dan para komandan divisi ninja tersenyum.

Begitu sang Hokage telah duduk di antara kedua penasehat yang juga adalah temannya dia kembali berkata "Baiklah kalau semuanya sudah hadir, pertemuan ini dimulai" berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan semua yang hadir. "Tapi sebenarnya apa yang akan kita bahas dalam pertemuan ini? Karena pertemuan rutin kita baru beberapa hari yang lalu dan tidak ada keadaan darurat yang baru terjadi" ucap sang Hokage seperti tanpa dosa saja.

Mendengar perkataan sang Hokage, semua yang hadir jadi saling pandang satu dengan yang lainnya. Saat semua orang menatap kedua penasehat sang Hokage, dengan menarik napas panjang Koharu lalu berkata "Sudahlah jangan pura-pura lagi, Hiruzen. Kau tahu pertemuan ini akan membahas tentang apa?"

"Benar kau pasti sudah tahu. Semua ingin tahu tentang putramu Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama" tambah Homura kesal dengan kepura-puraan temannya ini yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

Mendengar perkataan rekan-rekannya dan melihat raut muka dongkol mereka semua yang menurut sang Hokage merupakan hal yang sangat langka. "Oo ini tentang Naruto-kun rupanya. Baiklah, ANBU cari Naruto-kun dan minta dia kemari" perintah Hiruzen dalam mode Hokagenya.

 **xxx Taman Konoha xxx**

Walaupun hari sudah mulai beranjak siang, taman Taman Konoha masih tetap ramai pengunjungnya. Dengan kondisinya yang indah dan memiliki sarana permainan tak salah jika mereka yang berada disini sangat bergembira.

Disinilah Naruto dan sang ibu menemani kedua adiknya bermain. Biwako sendiri tampak sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang wanita. jika diperhatikan salah satu wanita ini sepertinya berasal dari klan Hyuga terlihat dari matanya yang putih Byakugan, sedangkan wanita satunya tidak bisa diterka dari klan mana.

Naruto sendiri tampak duduk di kursi taman sambil mengawasi kedua adiknya yang bermain pasir dengan beberapa anak lainnya, sesekali penduduk yang lewat didepannya menyapa sang pemuda yang dibalasnya dengan ramah.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum mengingat sepanjang perjalanan ketaman ini tadi. Semua orang yang melihatnya berjalan bersama istri sang Hokage tersenyum dan menyapa mereka lalu bertanya siapa dia kepada sang ibu.

"Ada apa, ANBU-san" ucap Naruto begitu merasakan kehadiran ninja ini, suatu keuntungan menjadi jinchuriki Juubi adalah mampu merasakan dan membedakan cakra seperti sensor mode sennin.

"Anda dipanggil menghadiri pertemuan di Gedung Hokage, Naruto-sama" jawab ninja ANBU itu yang sedikit terkejut dengan kepekaan Naruto terhadap kehadirannya, walaupun ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena topeng harimau ysng dikenakannya.

"Jadi sudah dimulai rupanya" gumam Naruto cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh sang ANBU. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri dan mendekati ibunya, sedangkan sang ANBU segera menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, Minna-san" ucap Naruto menyela obrolan sang ibu dengan kedua temannya itu. Setelah sang ibu menoleh, dia berkata lagi "Aku dipanggil menghadiri pertemuan itu sekarang, Ka-san"

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Biar ibu yang menemani kedua adikmu" jawab Biwako. Setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya Naruto melangkah menuju Gedung Hokage, meninggalkan ketiga perempuan itu.

Naruto yang memang baru dengan desa Konoha yang sekarang memilih berjalan kaki menuju Gedung Hokage sekaligus mengenal kembali desa ini pikirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu orang-orang yang belum tahu siapa dia memandangnya heran dan ada yang malah berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Sedangkan ada juga yang menyapanya setelah melihatnya bersama keluarga sang Hokage dan menyimpulkan siapa Naruto.

 **xxx Gedung Hokage / Pertemuan xxx**

Setelah cukup lama dan kesal menunggu akhirnya para peserta pertemuan mendengar ketukan di pintu ruang pertemuan itu. Setelah dibukakan pintu dan dipersilakan masuk ternyata benar dia adalah Naruto Sarutobi.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Naruto-kun" tanya sang Hokage begitu putranya itu telah duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Maaf, Minna-san. Aku kesini jalan kaki, Tou-san" jawab Naruto apa adanya tanpa merasa bersalah telah membuat semua orang menunggu cukup lama.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan shunshin no jutsu. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu atau tidak bisa ninjutsu kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Homura heran dengan jawaban si Sarutobi muda tadi.

"Bisa juga sih. Tapi itu agak merepotkan, Homura Oji-san" jawab Naruto yang membuat Shikato Nara mengangkat kepalanya dari meja sedangkan peserta pertemuan lainnya memandang ketua klan Nara itu dengan pandangan aneh dan rasa kesal yang mendadak muncul.

"Karena Naruto-kun sudah ada di sini. Jadi apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya Hiruzen yang masih tersenyum, senang melihat Naruto berhasil membuat para peserta pertemuan kesal. Biasanya sang Hokage yang dibuat kesal oleh tingkah dan tuntutan mereka.

Melihat semua hanya terdiam. Sakumo Hatake yang merupakan komandan jonin segera berkata "Bagaimana kalau memperkenalkan dia terlebih dulu dan dimana dia berada selama ini, Hokage-sama"

"Baiklah. Ini adalah Naruto Sarutobi putra pertamaku, dia berusia sembilan belas tahun. Dan dia baru saja datang dari Tori no Kuni" jawab sang Hokage mulai menerangkan siapa Naruto sesuai rencana yang mereka buat ketika Naruto baru tiba tadi malam.

Kini semua orang memandang Naruto yang berdiri dengan tinggi 6 kaki 2 inchi, rambut pirang panjang sebahu dengan sebagian mengapit wajahnya, mengenakan hitai-ate Konohagakure di dahinya. Sekarang dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang hitam dibawah rompi jonin hijaunya, dan memakai celana panjang. Diatas pakaian ini dia mengenakan jubah putih dengan motif api ditepian bawah, di punggungnya tergambar lambang Sarutobi klan. Tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan plat metal juga memakai sepatu boot ninja warna hitam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Koharu "Cukup, Hiruzen. Bagaimaina mungkin kau merahasiakan hal besar semacam ini dari kami, temanmu sendiri!". Rupanya teman satu tim Hiruzen ini sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi rasa kecewanya terhadap teman lamanya yang sudah seperti saudara baginya.

"Benar Sensei, apakah selama ini Sensei sama sekali tidak mempercayai kami?" tanya Tsunade yang sejak tadi malam merasa sedih karena merasa sang guru tidak mempercayai dia dan kedua temannya satu timnya.

"Tenanglah, Koharu, Tsunade-chan" ucap sang Hokage dan setelah kedua orang ini bisa menguasai diri, sang Hokage melanjutkan ucapannya "Kalian pikir ini semua kemauanku dan Biwako-chan. Ini semua atas perintah Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage"

Semua peserta rapat menarik napas. _'Pantas saja atas perintah Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage_ _dikenal sebagai ahli strategi terbaik. Jika dia yang telah menyembunyikan anak ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahuinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tak akan bisa'_ pikir Danzo.

"Atas perintah Sensei?" tanya Homura merasa heran dengan jawaban sang Sandaime Hokage.

"Biwako melahirkan pada waktu perang yang lalu. Kalian tahu waktu itu aku berperang di garis depan dan jadi target utama musuh. Jika mereka tahu aku memiliki seorang putra kalian pasti tahu sendiri akibatnya. Jadi atas usulan Tobirama-sensei maka Hashirama-sensei memutuskan agar putraku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan jauh dari Konoha untuk keselamatannya, di tempat Biwako-chan berasal dan pulang jika telah dilatih dengan baik dan siap bergabung dengan Konoha. Sebenarnya kami sebagai orang tua tidak senang, bahkan Biwako-chan sampai protes keras, Tapi pada akhirnya kami pasrah karena resikonya terlalu besar" ucap Hiruzen dengan wajah sedih, sedangkan Naruto dalam hatinya kagum dengan akting sang ayah.

Mendengar ucapan pimpinan mereka membuat semua yang hadir tertunduk malu dan ikut sedih. Mereka merasa kasihan dengan sang Hokage dan istrinya yang harus terpisah dari putra pertama mereka untuk kepentingan desa. Sedangkan sang Hokage hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Jadi, seberapa kuat dia sekarang? Jika dia sudah pulang dan sudah memakai hitai-ate desa kita berarti dia sudah siap bergabung dan menjadi ninja Konoha kan?" tanya Danzo ingin tahu hal yang paling penting dan ingin diketahui semua orang. Hal ini membuat semua orang memasang perhatian.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, karena selama ini dia belum pernah bertarung dengan lawan yang seimbang. Yang jelas aku sendiri merasa kesulitan menghadapinya, jika dia sudah serius" jawab sang Sandaime membuat semua yang hadir terbengong dengan mulut terbuka.

Semua ketua klan dengan kekei genkai yang menganggap klan mereka yang terkuat merutuk. Bagaimana mungkin anggota klan biasa seperti Sarutobi bisa sekuat itu. Danzo sendiri menggeram dalam hati, dengan adanya Hiruzen saja dia sudah sulit untuk menguasai desa, bagaimana jika anak ini benar-benar sehebat itu. Sedangkan para pimpinan divisi ninja merasa senang sebab akan mempunyai rekan yang kuat.

Berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya, Koharu segera berkata "Aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong, Hiruzen. Tapi pengakuanmu ini sulit untuk bisa dipercaya"

Melihat sang Hokage hanya diam, Sakumo berkata "Tapi jika ucapan Sandaime memang benar, bayangkan apa akibatnya pada perang ini. Kurasa itu sebabnya kau menyuruhnya pulang sekarang, Hokage-sama?" sambil si Shiroi Kiba ini memandangi sang pimpinan.

Hiruzen mengangguk dan berkata "Benar, Sakumo-san. Lagipula Biwako-chan pasti akan membunuhku jika menunda kepulangannya lebih lama lagi"

"Kita harus menguji kemampuanya sebelum menentukan tingkat dan kedudukannya di pasukan kita, Hokage-sama!" terdengar ucapan Kagami Uchiha, ketua klan Uchiha yang juga adalah sahabat Hiruzen. Semua peserta pertemuan mengagguk setuju dengan usulan ini.

"Saya setuju" jawab Hiruzen Sarutobi membuat semua yang hadir terkejut, tadinya mereka berpikir sang Sandaime Hokage akan menolak karena ini menyangkut putranya sendiri.

"Benarkah kau setuju, Hokage-sama?" tanya Koharu belum yakin dengan kata-kata teman lamanya ini.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu biasa. Kita selalu melakukan pengujian saat kita menerima shinobi baru yang bukan dari akademi kita" jelas Hiruzen. "Lagi pula aku yakin Naruto-kun bisa mengatasi apapun ujian yang akan diberikan padanya" sambung sang Hokage sambil tersenyum bangga.

Setelah semua yang hadir hanya diam, Hiruzen kemudian bertanya kepada Naruto "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Walaupun ini agak merepotkan tapi sebaiknya pilih baik-baik siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku kalau kalian berharap untuk melihat kemampuanku yang sebenarnya" jawab sang anak yang lagi-lagi membuat Shikato Nara mendapat pandangan aneh dari yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ujian ini akan diadakan besok siang di lapangan latihan 3. Lawannya akan ditentukan besok" ucap sang Sandaime Hokage memutuskan.

"Mengapa lawannya harus ditentukan besok? mengapa tidak sekarang saja, Hiruzen" ucap Danzo curiga dengan keputusan sang rival.

"Itu karena yang akan memutuskan siapa yang menjadi lawan putraku adalah kalian bertiga, Homura, Koharu dan kau Danzo. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi rumor tentang ketidak adilan karena dia putra seorang Hokage" ucap sang Sandaime Hokage yang cukup mengejutkan peserta pertemuan. Sepercaya itukah pimpinan mereka pada kemampuan putranya ini sehingga berani memberikan wewenang kepada orang lain walaupun dua diantaranya adalah temannya sendiri.

"Jadi siapapun yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi atau mau mencoba kemampuan Naruto-kun sendiri. Silakan menghubungi mereka bertiga" tambah sang Hokage ketika melihat peserta pertemuan hanya terdiam. Dalam hatinya Hiruzen Sarutobi membatin _'Apa kalian merasa penasaran, Sakumo, Orochimaru, Jiraiya'_.

Setelah semua yang hadir mengangguk mengerti, pimpinan Konoha ini kembali berucap "Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, pertemuan ini selesai. Aku dan Naruto-kun harus pulang untuk makan siang". Setelah berbicara begitu Hiruzen Sarutobi segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera di ikuti oleh sang putra.

Tinggal para peserta pertemuan yang saling ribut sendiri satu sama lain. Kemudian satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu. Dalam pikiran mereka semua akan mengusulkan siapa untuk menguji Naruto Sarutobi, terutama para ketua klan yang merasa bahwa anggota klan mereka adalah yang terkuat dan elit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sebenarnya saya tidak menyangka banyak yang menyukai cerita Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage ini karena awalnya cuma coba-coba. Tapi ya akhirnya chapter kedua selesai juga. Saya harap saya mengerjakannya dengan cukup baik.**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu di terima, jadi silakan beri review sesukanya sebab fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping.**

 **O iya, boleh kasih saran siapa yang bakal jadi penguji atau lawan bertarung Naruto. Jika alasannya cukup bagus mungkin akan menarik.**

 **Sayonara...**


	3. Ujian Naruto Sarutobi

**NARUTO SARUTOBI PUTRA SANG HOKAGE**

 **Chapter 3 : Ujian Naruto Sarutobi**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Ini adalah versi Bahasa Indonesia dari fanfiction kedua saya Naruto Sarutobi The Hokage's Son, semoga ini tidak terlalu buruk dengan adanya alur cerita yang tak jelas dan tata bahasa yang buruk.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan beberapa kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya sekarang Naruto/Tsunade dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Putra Sang Hokage" : Orang berkata

 _'Putra Sang Hokage'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Putra Sang Hokage"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Putra Sang Hokage'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxx Lapangan Latihan 3 xxx**

Lapangan latihan 3 adalah lapangan tempat latihan yang biasa di pakai oleh tim 7 untuk berlatih, karena tim Sarutobi adalah tim 7 jadi lapangan ini cukup terkenal dikalangan para ninja Konoha.

Lapangan ini merupakan tempat latihan yang paling sempurna dari semua lapangan, karena di lapangan ini terdapat sebuah aliran sungai untuk latihan Suiton Jutsu dan hutan yang cukup lebat sebagai tempat untuk latihan menyembunyikan diri. Tapi yang paling penting lapangan ini memiliki tanah lapang yang luas untuk latihan Taijutsu.

Menjelang siang lapangan latihan ini sudah mulai ramai. Semua penduduk sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menyaksikan ujian atau pertarungan dari Naruto Sarutobi, buktinya hampir semua toko, kios atau kedai sepertinya tutup lebih awal dan Akademi Ninja pun cuma masuk setengah hari agar para siswanya bisa menyaksikan ujian pertarungan putra sulung Hiruzen Sarutobi ini.

Tidak terasa siang haripun tiba, semua orang sudah berkumpul termasuk sang Hokage, Tetua desa, para Pimpinan Divisi dan para Ketua Klan, namun semunya belum melihat keberadaan orang yang akan di uji. Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan semua orang mulai tidak sabaran hingga Homura berkata "Dimana Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama. Kenapa dia belum juga tiba?"

Mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu, Hiruzen segera berseru "Tori!" yang membuat seorang ANBU dengan topeng motif burung muncul di belakang sang Sandaime Hokage. "Cepat cari Naruto-kun dan suruh bergegas kemari" perintah sang Hokage pada anak buahnya itu yang segera menghilang dengan Shunshin no jutsu.

 **xxx Kedai Ramen Ichiraku xxx**

Di kedai ramen yang baru di buka inilah Naruto berada dan sedang menikmati mangkok ramen ke dua puluh yang menjadi menu makan siangnya. Baru saja dia hendak memesan mangkok berikutnya, tiba-tiba dia berkata "Ada apa, ANBU-san?" saat dia merasakan kemunculan seorang petugas ANBU dibelakangnya.

"Semua orang telah menunggu anda di tempat ujian, Naruto-san!" jawab sang ANBU dengan cepat.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, ANBU-san" jawab Naruto yang membuat ninja bertopeng motif burung itu mengangguk dan kembali menghilang.

"Terima kasih atas ramennya, Ichiraku-san" ucap Naruto setelah membayar makanannya pada laki-laki pemilik kedai itu. Setelah sedikit meregangkan badan, si Sarutobi pirang ini segera menghilang dibalik kobaran api Shunshin no jutsu

 **xxx Lapangan Latihan 3 xxx**

Sudah cukup lama setelah ANBU yang diperintahkan Hiruzen Sarutobi kembali dari menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun Naruto belum juga datang. Ketika semua orang mulai kesal dan makin tidak sabar, tiba-tiba ditengah Lapangan Latihan 3 itu muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar dan begitu kobaran api itu padam, tampaklah sosok Naruto Sarutobi yang tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Yo. Apa kabar, Minna-san" sapa pemuda berambut kuning ini kepada semua orang yang jelas sekali merasa kesal menunggu kedatangannya terutama para Tetua Desa dan Ketua Klan.

Memandang berkeliling sejenak, Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Sandaime Hokage yang tampak diapit oleh lima orang. Disebelah kanan sang ayah berdiri Homura, Koharu dan Danzo, sedangkan di sebelah kiri berdiri Komandan jonin Sakumo Hatake dan Komandan ANBU yang berambut hitam dan mengenakan topeng motif Harimau.

"Baiklah. Apa atau siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku, Tou-san?" tanya Naruto sebelum para Tetua Desa atau Ketua Klan mulai mengajukan protes atas keterlambatannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hiruzen Sarutobi berkata kepada pimpinan NE yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya "Kalau kau, Homura dan Koharu sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto-kun, ujian ini bisa dimulai, Danzo!"

"Tentu saja kami sudah memilihkan lawan yang tangguh, Hiruzen" jawab saingan Sandaime Hokage ini sambil menyeringai licik. Selanjutnya pimpinan NE ini berkata kepada teman satu tim sang Hokage "Sebaiknya kita segera memulai ujian ini, Homura!"

Mendengar perkataan Danzo, Homura segera maju beberapa langkah dan berteriak "Perhatian semua!". Begitu kegaduhan berhenti dan semua perhatian tertuju padanya, laki-laki berkacamata ini melanjutkan "Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan ujian yang akan menentukan rangking ninja Naruto Sarutobi!"

Begitu sorak-sorai para penonton yang semakin tidak sabar mereda, Homura kembali melanjutkan "Untuk ujian pertama adalah Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu, Naruto Sarutobi akan berhadapan dengan Kagami Uchiha!"

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

Baru saja selesai ucapan Homura, disamping kiri Naruto telah muncul seseorang berpakaian hitam dan berambut hitam dengan mata merah khas Sharingan. "Aku adalah Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu spesialis. Jadi sebaiknya kau bertarung dengan serius, Naruto-san!" ucap sang Uchiha memperingatkan.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Aku pasti berhati-hati, Kagami-san" sahut Naruto yang kembali mengingat kemampuan keempat orang Uchiha yang pernah dihadapinya dalam pertarungan saat perang besar dunia shinobi keempat.

Begitu kedua shinobi yang akan bertarung sudah siap dan saling berhadapan, terdengar teriakan Homura dari tepi lapangan "Kagami, Naruto. Kalian bisa mulai kapanpun kalian siap!"

Begitu ucapan rekan satu tim Hiruzen selesai, Kagami Uchiha langsung membuka serangan dengan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan berteriak " **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Jurus Naga Api)" sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. kejap berikutnya sebuah gelombang api besar yang membentuk naga telah menerpa putra sang Hokage yang sepertinya tidak sempat menghindar atau menangkis serangan itu.

Melihat intensitas dan cepatnya serangan sang Uchiha, semua orang merasa yakin si Sarutobi muda tidak akan selamat atau paling tidak pasti terluka serius. Namun tiba-tiba api yang sedang berkobar itu menghilang tanpa bekas dan menampakkan sosok Naruto Sarutobi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa cedera sedikitpun.

"Itu jurus naga api yang cukup dahsyat, Kagami-san. Sekarang giliranku!" dan begitu ucapannya selesai, **poop...** tubuh Naruto lenyap menjadi kepulan asap. Belum lagi rasa kaget Kagami hilang, dari arah belakang sang Uchiha terdengar teriakan " **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Jurus Naga Api)". Jurus naga api kembali berkiblat mengarah pada sang Uchiha, jelas terlihat jurus yang di keluarkan Naruto lebih cepat dan lebih membara dari jurus lawannya tadi.

"Rupanya gerakanmu cepat juga, Kagami-san!" ucap putra Sandaime Hokage itu sambil berpaling kearah kirinya. Ketika semua orang mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto menatap, disana terlihat berdiri Kagami Uchiha dengan napas agak terengah, sedangkan ditempat sang Uchiha berdiri semula terlihat balok kayu yang hangus terbakar menandakan dia telah menggunakan jurus Kawarimi.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto, Kagami hanya menatap si pemuda pirang itu dengan Sharingan yang berputar cepat. Merasakan adanya pergerakan chakra dari sang Uchiha, Naruto hanya tersenyum mengetahui sang lawan berusaha menggunakan Genjutsu pada dirinya.

Setelah merasakan sang Uchiha berusaha beberapa kali dan terus gagal, putra Sandaime Hokage ini akhirnya berkata "Sayang sekali Genjutsu tidak akan bekerja padaku, Kagami-san"

Mendengar pengakuan sang lawan dan merasakan usahanya yang memang sia-sia, Kagami Uchiha akhirnya menghentikan serangannya. Dalam hatinya sang Uchiha berkata _'Sial yang dikatakannya memang benar, tapi bagaimana bisa Genjutsu Sharingan tidak bekerja semua sekali padanya'_.

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Kagami Uchiha akhirnya berkata "Dari caramu menghilangkan Genjutsu sebelum bekerja pada dirimu menunjukkan kau adalah Shinobi yang sangat hebat, Naruto-san"

"Terima kasih, Kagami-san. Kau juga seorang Shinobi yang tangguh" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang Uchiha.

 _ **=== Penonton ===**_

Terakan-teriakan seperti "Tidak mungkin" atau "Mustahil" terdengar dari arah penonton terutama dari para anggota Klan Uchiha setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto dan ucapan Kagami.

Diantara penonton banyak yang mulai yakin dengan kemampuan si Sarutobi muda terutama para ninja yang mengetahui persis kesulitan dalam melepaskan diri dari serangan Genjutsu terutama Genjutsu Sharingan, apalagi sampai bisa membatalkan jurus ini sebelum bekerja, sungguh sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah dihati para shinobi Konoha ini telah timbul rasa hormat dan segan pada diri Naruto Sarutobi, sedangkan bagi para Kunoichi yang hadir selain rasa hormat dan segan sepertinya juga timbul perasaan kagum jika pipi mereka yang memerah bisa dijadikan sebuah tanda.

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

"Kalau Genjutsu tidak bekerja...!" ucap sang Uchiha sambil melemparkan beberapa Shuriken. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, sang Uchiha kemudian memulai serangkaian segel tangan dan berteriak" **Ninpo : Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Shuriken Seribu Bayangan)" yang melipat gandakan jumlah shuriken yang menyerang si Sarutobi muda.

Melihan puluhan shuriken yang menuju kearahnya, Naruto segera menyelesaikan serangkaian segel tangan untuk " **Fuuton** **: Daitoppa** (Elemen Angin : Gelombang Angin)". Gelombang angin yang ditiupkan Naruto ini cukup dahsyat hingga mampu membalikkan ratusan shuriken yang menuju kearah putra sang Hokage itu.

Tidak menduga serangannya akan mengarah balik padanya, memaksa Kagami Uchiha untuk menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu. Muncul cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula, sang Uchiha sangat terkejut begitu merasakan benda tajam yang menempel di lehernya dan mendengar lawannya berkata "Sepertinya aku yang menang, Kagami-san!".

Melihat Kagami menganggukkan Kepala, Naruto segera menjauh dari sang Uchiha dan menyimpan kembali kunai yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan Kagami Uchiha sendiri melangkah ke tepi lapangan setelah nengucapkan selamat pada putra sang Hokage itu.

 _ **=== Penonton ===**_

Di tepi lapangan sendiri kembali pecah sorak-sorai para penonton yang merasa kagum dengan hasil pertarungan itu. Tetapi ada juga penonton yang merasa kesal terutama dari arah para anggota Klan Uchiha.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun berhasil melewati ujian pertama ini dengan sangat baik!" seru Homura yang membuat keriuhan para penonton kembali pecah. Setelah suasana riuh itu kembali reda, rekan satu tim Sandaime Hokage ini melanjutkan ucapannya "Untuk ujian berikutnya adalah Taijutsu, Kenjutsu dan Kayaku no jutsu. Untuk itu Naruto akan berhadapan dengan tim Hiruzen yaitu Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade Senju"

Kembali terdengar keriuhan dari para penonton yang kembali tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pertarungan berikutnya, apalagi yang akan bertarung melawan putra pimpinan desa Konohagakure itu adalah tim terbaik yang dilatih oleh sang ayah sendiri.

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

Baru saja Homura menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiga bayangan yang pastinya tim Hiruzen melesat dari arah penonton dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Melihat ketiga ninja yang kelak akan menjadi Sannin legendaris itu membuat perasaan sang Sarutobi muda itu campur aduk antara senang melihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade serta benci melihat Orochimaru.

Setelah memperhatikan ketiga murid ayahnya itu dan berhasil menguasai perasaannya yang campur aduk antara gembira melihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade serta kesal melihat Orochimaru, Naruto kemudian berpaling kearah Homura dan sang ayah lalu berkata "Apa kalian yakin aku harus bertarung dengan mereka bertiga, Homura Oji-san?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka adalah tim terbaik karena ayahmu sendiri yang melatih mereka, Naruto-kun!" jawab Homura dari tepi lapangan yang membuat ketiga murid Sandaime Hokage tersenyum bangga.

"Apa kau takut bertarung melawan tiga orang sekaligus, Naruto-san?" terdengar pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut putih yang tak lain dari Jiraiya. "Kalau memang begitu kau bisa memilih salah satu dari kami sebagai lawanmu?. Bagaimana, Naruto-san?" sambung pemuda berambut putih yang membuat para penonton mencibir si Sarutobi muda itu.

"Kalau kau takut terluka, Tsunade pasti bisa mengobatimu, Naruto-san" timpal pemuda berambut hitam yang pastinya adalah Orochimaru. Petanyaan bernada mengejek dari Orochimaru ini membuat para penonton kembali riuh tertawa

"Tsk.. Bisakah kalian berhenti bersifat arogan seperti itu. Jiraiya, Orochimaru!" terdengar gadis berambut pirang yang tentunya adalah Tsunade Senju, sepertinya cucu Shodaime Hokage ini mulai kesal dengan kelakuan kedua rekan satu timnya itu. Setelah mendamprat kedua rekannya, gadis berambut pirang ini berkata pada putra sang guru "Jangan khawatir. Ini cuma tes saja, Naruto-san!"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Tsunade-chan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum yang membuat Tsunade agak tersipu. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua murid laki-laki ayahnya, pemuda berambut pirang ini berkata "Sebenarnya aku takut kalian yang akan terluka, Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san!"

Setelah puas melihat ekspresi kesal dan marah diwajah Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, Naruto kembali berkata "Baiklah mari kita mulai!" dan begitu ucapannya selesai sang Sarutobi muda telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Begitu lawan mereka menghilang, ketiga murid Sandaime Hokage ini langsung mengambil sikap saling memunggungi sehingga bisa mengetahui serangan dari segala arah dan saling melindungi satu semua lain.

Kejap berikutnya terdengar teriakan " **Ninpo : Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Kunai Seribu Bayangan)" yang disertai meluncurnya puluhan kunai dari arah atas kepala ketiga murid Sandaime Hokage itu. Namun serangan mendadak itu sepertinya kurang cepat karena puluhan kunai itu hanya mengenai tiga balok kayu yang tak bersalah, sedangkan ketiga anggota tim Hiruzen telah berpindah tempat.

Terdengar decak kagum diantara para penonton yang melihat ke atas dimana puluhan kunai tadi berasal. Disana di udara terlihat putra sang Hokage melayang dan turun perlahan, jelas sekali penggunaan elemen angin yang sangat ahli.

"Hmm... jurus Kawarimi yang sangat cepat di detik-detik terakhir" gumam Naruto cukup keras ketika dia mendaratkan kakinya di samping ketiga balok kayu yang menjadi korban puluhan kunai serangannya tadi.

Ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya, Naruto segera menjatuhkan diri dan berguling kedepan beberapa kali. Gerakan ini sangat tepat karena sedetik kemudian terdengar ucapan " **Sen'ei Tajashu no Jutsu** (Jurus Seribu Lengan Ular Bayangan)" disertai meluncurnya puluhan ular dari lengan pakaian Orochimaru menyambar kearah dimana kepalanya tadi berada.

Baru saja berdiri, putra Sandaime Hokage ini terpaksa harus melompat ketika melihat bayangan Tsunade di udara. " **Tsutenkyaku** (Tendangan Langit) terdengar teriak cucu Shodaime Hokage ini dan kejap selanjutnya tanah tempat Naruto tadi berdiri terbongkar dan berhamburan terkena tendangan dang Kunoichi.

Sepertinya Tsunade tidak ingin memberi peluang bagi Naruto. Karena begitu serangan pertamanya luput dari sasaran, murid perempuan Hiruzen ini segera bangkit dan menyerang dengan tinju-tinju supernya yang membuat si Sarutobi muda harus melompat menghindar kesana kemari.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar, Naruto-san!?" rutuk Tsunade yang mulai kesal dengan lawannya yang terus bergerak kesana kemari sehingga tidak satupun serangannya mengenai sasaran.

"Agar kau bisa memukulku kan?. Kurasa aku akan melewatkannya, Tsunade-chan!" timpal Naruto seenaknya hingga membuat Tsunade semakin kesal dan semakin mempercepat serangannya. Tapi sepertinya kekesalan lawannya ini yang ditunggu-tinggu Naruto, karena pada satu kesempatan dia berhasil merunduk menghindari tinju lurus murid ayahnya itu dan dia juga berhasil menyarangkan satu serangan balasan. Serangan ini berupa satu pukulan tinju cukup keras kearah perut Tsunade yang membuat gadis pirang itu terlempar cukup jauh.

 **"Katon : Katon Shuriken no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Jurus Shuriken Api)" terdengar teriakan Jiraiya disertai melesatnya shuriken yang dilapisi api dari arah sebelah kiri Naruto yang baru saja tegak berdiri. Tapi serangan ini sepertinya hanya pembuka saja karena kejap berikutnya terdengar ucapan " **Ninpo : Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Shuriken Seribu Bayangan)", kontan shuriken yang meluncur kearah Naruto menjadi berlipat ganda jumlahnya.

Semua orang seolah menyaksikan serangan cepat dan sangat berbahaya ini dengan gerak lambat, bahkan semua penonton terdiam dan menahan napas melihat puluhan benda tajam dan tentunya sangat panas itu tepat mengenai sasarannya. Tertusuk di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat puta Hiruzen Sarutobi inipun terjatuh dengan napas berat.

Melihat lawannya terjatuh, Jiraiya segera berlari dan memeriksa keadaan putra sang guru. "Kau baik-baik saja. Apakah kau menyerah, Naruto-san?" tanya pemuda berambut putih ini agak khawatir melihat Naruto yang tengkurap dengan luka cukup parah.

"Ak.. Aku.. Aku hanya..." terdengar ucapan Naruto yang lirih dan terbata-bata. "Kau bilang apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Jiraiya sambil lebih mendekat agar ucapan putra Sandaime Hokage ini lebih jelas.

Setelah menarik napas yang terlihat semakin berat, pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata "Aku hanya mau bilang" berhenti untuk menarik napas dan menyeringai lalu lanjutnya "BOOM!". Begitu kata terakhir diucapkannya, tubuh yang terbaring itu meledak hingga membuat Jiraiya yang terlalu dekat itu tidak sempat menghindar dan terlempar jauh.

 _ **=== Penonton ===**_

"Jurus Bunshin Daibakuha dieksekusi dengan tipuan yang bagus. Sangat mengesankan, Hokage-sama" ucap Sakumo mengagumi kemampuan dan kecerdikan putra pimpinannya itu.

"Kau benar, Sakumo-san. Aku bahkan tidak melihat kapan dia bertukar tempat dengan bayangannya tadi" timpal Homura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arena pertarungan.

"Aku rasa Naruto-kun masih akan membuat kita terkejut, Homura, Sakumo-san" sahut Hiruzen Sarutobi yang juga diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan putranya itu. "Aku sendiri baru kali ini melihat langsung pertarungan Naruto-kun secara langsung, karena selama ini aku hanya mengetahui kemampuannya lewat surat saja" lanjut sang Hokage berlagak sedih.

"Pengorbanan yang kau dan Biwako-chan lakukan untuk jauh dari Naruto-kun selama ini sepertinya tidak sia-sia, Hiruzen" sahut Koharu yang melihat raut sedih diwajah sang Hokage. "Di usia semuda ini kemampuan Naruto-kun sudah mengagumkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Danzo?" lanjut rekan satu tim Hiruzen ini pada laki-laki bermata satu di sebelah kanannys.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat sebab ujian ini belum selesai, Koharu" jawab Danzo seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh jalannya pertarungan itu. Sedangkan didalam hatinya saingan Sandaime Hokage ini membatin _"Sial ternyata anak ini memang hebat. Kalau begini aku hsrus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam rencanaku"._

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

Ketika Naruto hendak bergerak mendekati Jiraiya yang terlihat mencoba bangkit dan berlutut, saat itulah dia dipaksa untuk kembali merunduk, untuk menyelamatkan lehernya dari tebasan pedang yang datang dari arah kanannya. Begitu tebasan pedang itu lewat diatas kepalanya, putra Sandaime Hokage ini segera melompat untuk membuat jarak dengan penyerangnya tadi.

"Ah.. Kusanagi no Tsurugi rupanya. Ternyata benar salah satu pedang terbaik di dunia itu ada ditanganmu, Orochimaru-san" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanan diatas pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan menyalurkan sedikit chakra pada segel di pergelangan tangannya, kejap berikutnya ditangan pemuda berambut pirang itu telah tergenggam sebilah pedang.

"Mari kita lihat kehebatan Kusanagimu melawan Ryuujin no ken milikku, Orochimaru-san" tantang Naruto sambil mencabut pedang ditangannya. Pedang ditangan Naruto sendiri sebenarnya asing dimata semua orang, pedang ini panjangnya tidak lebih dari 2,5" berikut gagangnya yang berbentuk naga berwarna emas dengan ekor yang melingkar membentuk pelindung tangan. Mata pedangnya sendiri berwarna oranye dengan bagian inti yang berwarna merah.

Melihat semua orang masih memperhatikan pedang ditangannya termasuk Orochimaru, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan segera menghilang dengan jurus Shunshin dan muncul tepat didepan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan tebasan lurus dari atas kebawah. Serangan yang sangat cepat ini membuat murid Sandaime Hokage tidak sempat menghindar dan terpaksa menangakis tebasan pedang lawan dengan pedangnya.

Sejenak putra dan murid Hiruzen ini saling mengerahkan tenaga dan chakra untuk saling mengalahkan, namun secara perlahan terlihat Orochimaru mulai terdesak. _'Mengapa chakra seperti terkuras? Jangan-jangan ini..'_ batin murid jenius Sandaime Hokage ini terkejut menyadari sesuatu.

Melihat sang lawan terkejut, Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengirimkan tendangan keras kearah dada Orochimaru yang membuat murid berambut hitam ini terlempar dan terlihat kesulitan saat berusaha berdiri.

Baru saja Orochimaru berhasil berlutut, saat itulah Jiraiya dan Tsunade muncul disamping rekan satu tim mereka itu dengan shunshin no jutsu. Tsunade yang segera memeriksa keadaan rekan satu timnya itu sedangkan Jiraiya terus mengawasi putra sang guru yang menjadi lawan mereka.

"Rupanya pedangmu itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap chakra, Naruto-san!" terdengar ucapan Orochimaru yang mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Jiraiya, Sedangkan Tsunade yang sedang mengobati Orochimaru hanya terdiam mungkin karena akhirnya tahu penyebab rendahnya jumlah chakra yang dimiliki rekan satu timnya itu.

"Bisa menyimpulkan hal semacam itu dengan hanya sekali berhadapan, sangat mengesankan, Orochimaru-san" jawab Naruto tanpa membenarkan kesimpulan murid ayahnya itu secara langsung tapi juga tidak membantahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Orochimaru?" terdengar pertanyaan dari Jiraiya yang terus mengawasi lawan mereka. Rupanya pemuda berambut putih ini masih penasaran dengan ucapan rekan satu timnya itu.

Begitu Tsunade selesai menyembuhkan lukanya dan memberikan kapsul penambah chakra, Orochimaru akhirnya berhasil berdiri dan berkata "Saat saling beradu kekuatan tadi, semakin aku mengerahkan chakra aku justru merasa semakin lemah. Aku yakin pedang di tangan Naruto-san memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menyerap chakra".

"Sepertinya pertarungan jarak dekat kurang memungkinkan" ucap Tsunade yang diiyakan oleh kedua rekannya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan jurus itu?" bisik Jiraiya kepada kedua rekan satu timnya itu yang membuat keduanya saling pandang satu semua lain.

"Apa perlu kita menggunakan jurus sekuat itu, Jiraiya?" timpal Tsunade yang sepertinya kurang setuju dengan rekan laki-lakinya yang berambut putih itu. Namun belum sempat Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan gadis Senju itu, Orochimaru mendahului berkata "Sebaiknya kita memang nenggunakan jurus itu untuk mengalahkan Naruto-san sekaligus menyudahi pertarungan ini dengan cepat".

"Baiklah mari kita lakukan" ucap Tsunade yang akhirnya menyetujui usulan Jiraiya walaupun masih terlihat kurang yakin.

Begitu rekan wanita mereka setuju, Orochimaru berkata "Gunakan jurus elemen api yang cukup kuat, Jiraiya!".

Setelah menyelesaikan satu set segel tangan dan teriakan " **Katon : Karyuu Endan no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Jurus Peluru Naga Api)", maka sebuah lidah api yang mengambil bentuk kepala naga meluncur demgan cepat kearah Naruto.

Selagi serangan Jiraiya, terdengar teriakan dari Orochimaru " **Fuuton : Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Elemen Angin : Jurus Gelombang Angin)" dan diikuti oleh bertiupnya gelombang angin yang langsung memperbesar jurus peluru naga api yang meluncur di udara. Naruto Sarutobi yang menjadi sasaran sendiri hanya terlihat diam saja menyambut datangnya serangan yang sangat berbahaya itu.

 _ **=== Penonton ===**_

"Ryuujin no ken pedang dengan kemampuan khusus seperti Samehada!" gumam Sakumo terlihat mencoba mingingat-ingat apakah pernah mendengar nama senjata itu sebelumnya.

"Itu memang pedang yang hebat. Tapi jika pemiliknya tidak hebat juga pedang itu tidak akan banyak berguna, Sakumo-san" timpal Danzo sambil melirik Sandaime Hokage setelah memperhatikan putra saingannya itu hanya terdiam kaget melihat serangan lawannya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sendiri tetap terlihat tenang walaupun dalam hatinya betanya-tanya _'Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Naruto-kun'_.

Dipihak lain para penonton tampak terdiam melihat dan kecewa setelah melihat putra pimpinan mereka sepertinya akan kalah dalam ujian ini.

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

Ketika semua penonton tampak terdiam melihat serangan kombinasi dari Jiraiya dan Orochimru semakin mendekati sasaran, saat itulah mereka dikejutkan dengan ucapan " **Ryuujin : Mizu Kiri** (Pedang Naga : Tebasan Air)" dan terlihat Naruto menggerakkan pedang ditanganya dari atas kebawah dengan sangat cepat. Kejap berikutnya seberkas gelombang air melesat dari pedang ditangan si Sarutobi muda dan membelah jurus peluru naga api yang menyerangnya itu menjadi dua.

Semua orang tampak tercengang dengan kemampuan berpedang yang dipertunjukkan putra Sandaime Hokage ini, karena jurus api itu terbelah dengan sangat sempurna dan lewat disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto tanpa menyebabkan pemuda ini terluka.

Sesaat kemudian lapangan itu telah tertutup oleh kabut akibat benturan jurus elemen api dan elemen air tadi. Saat semua orang susah melibat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dari dalam kabut terdengar tiga teriakan " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu** (Jurus Pemanggilan : Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu)".

Begitu kabut di lapangan itu hilang tertiup angin, semua orang dapat melihat ketiga murid Hiruzen Sarutobi telah berdiri diatas kepala hewan panggilan mereka masing-masing. Tapi yang membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan terdiam bukan karena ketiga murid Sandaime Hokage ini menggunakan jurus pemanggilan, melainkan keadaan anggota tim Hiruzen dan ketiga hewan panggilan mereka. Saat ini semua penonton bisa melihat katak, ular dan siput serta ketiga pemanggilnya itu sedang memcoba melepaskan diri dari elemen kayu yang mengikat mereka, sedangkan pemuda berambut kuning yang menjadi lawan mereka tampak berdiri dengan tangan membentuk segel ular.

"Sepertinya menggunakan jurus pemanggilan di dekat desa bukan hal yang bijaksana, Orochimaru, Jiraya, Tsunade!" terdengar Naruto berucap dengan nada dingin. Kemudian lanjutnya "Tolong pulanglah, Gamabunta-san, Katsuyu-san, Manda-san" sedangkan kayu yang mengikat pimpinan Klan Katak, Ular dan Siput itu terlihat semakin kuat.

"Dia benar. Sebaiknya kita tidak bertarung di dekat desa, Jiraiya" terdengar katak merah yang tak lain dari Gamabunta itu berkata kemudian menghilang kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Aku pergi, Orochimaru" ucap Manda, kemudian ular biru itupun meghilang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Orochimaru.

Melihat kedua rekannya pergi, Katsuyu akhirnya bertanya "Apa sebaiknya aku juga pulang, Tsunade-chan!". Dan setelah cucu Shodaime Hokage itu menganggukkan kepala, siput putih belang hijau itu juga menghilang.

Setelah ketiga hewan panggilan itu menghilang, kayu yang mengikat ketiga anggota tim Hiruzen ini memendek sehingga ketiganya kini berdiri di atas tanah. Melihat ketiga lawannya yang tidak bisa melepaskan diri, Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang ayah dan Tetua desa lalu berkata "Sepertinya aku yang menang dalam pertarungan ini, Tou-san, Homura Oji-san!?".

 _ **=== Penonton ===**_

Semua penonton sepertinya cukup takjub dengan akhir dari pertarungan ini karena semuanya tampak terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran dan analisa mereka masing-nasing. Sandaime Hokage sendiri begitu mendengar pertanyaan putranya justru bertanya kepada rekan satu tim dan penasehatnya "Bagaimana menurut kalian, Minna-san?".

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun menang memenangkan pertarungan ini, Hokage-sama" sahut Sakumo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arena pertarungan itu.

"Sakumo benar, Hiruzen. Melihat bagaimana elemen kayu itu membuat Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade-chan bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jari mereka" sahut Koharu menyetujui pendapat Sakumo Hatake.

Mendengar pendapat Sakumo dan Koharu serta melihat raut wajah terkejut Danzo Shimura dan yang lainnya membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi tersenyum sendiri. Setelah cukup puas menyaksikan ekspresi orang-orang disekitarnya, sang Sandaime Hokage berkata "Bagainana menurutmu, Homura?".

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan rekannya, Homura aknirnya berteriak "Pertarungan ini selesai dan dimenangkan oleh putra Sandaime Hokage, Naruto Sarutobi!". Begitu teriakan Homura selesai, sorak sorai fan teriakan para penonton pecah.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bahas hasil pertarungan ini besok saja, Minna-san" ucap Sandaime Hokage yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi kesempatan rekan dan sainganya untuk berdebat.

 _ **=== Pertarungan ===**_

Begitu teriakan Homura selesai, elemen kayu yang mengikat ketiga anggota tim Hiruzen Itu kembali masuk kedalam tanah membebaskan ketiganya. "Aku harap kalian tidak terluka serius, Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san, Tsunade-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri ketiga murid ayahnya itu.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san" jawab Jiraiya yang diiyakan oleh kedua rekannya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Saat perang dunia Shinobi kedua ini selesai kita harus bertarung lagi, Naruto-san" timpal Orochimaru yang sepertinya masih penasaran dengan si Sarutobi muda ini.

Dilain pihak Tsunade hanya tediam dan memperhatikan putra sang guru, sepertinya banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dipikirannya tentang pemuda berambut kuning itu dan tentunya dia harus tahu jawabannya.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto, ketiga anggota tim Hiruzen itu akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan latihan itu. Setelah memandang berkeliling dan tidak melihat lagi sang ayah dan para Tetua desa di tempatnya, Naruto akhirnya menghilang dari tempat itu dengan kobaran api Shunshin no jutsu.

Semua penontonpun akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan latihan 3 itu dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang bermcam-macam. Ada yang senang, ada yang penasaran bahkan ada yang kesal dan marah terutama mereka yang merasa anggota Klan elit Konoha.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage chapter ketiga selesai juga. Saya harap saya mengerjakannya dengan cukup baik. Kritik dan saran selalu di terima, jadi silakan beri review sesukanya sebab fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping.**

 **Sayonara...**


End file.
